The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of strawberry plant botanically classified as Fragaria×ananassa (Duch.) Guedes and known by the varietal name ‘MALWINA’. The new variety is also known by designation PS.01-S4. The new variety is the result of a cross between an unnamed strawberry seedling (female parent, unpatented in the United States) and ‘Sophie’ (male parent, unpatented in the United States). The cross resulting in ‘MALWINA’ occurred in 1999 in Kressbronn, Germany. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop new late harvest strawberry varieties. Subsequently, the new variety was asexually reproduced by cuttings in Kressbronn, Germany in September of 1999.
The new variety differs from its female parent in that its female parent has a brighter and softer fruit color. The new variety is similar to ‘Sophie’ because of its very strong vigor and compact habit. However, when compared to Sophie, ‘MALWINA’ is more globose, has stronger petioles, larger and darker green leaves, larger flowers, and larger and rounder fruit. Further, the new variety exhibits only a very slight difference in the shape of its primary and secondary fruits when compared to ‘Sophie’.
The following table provides a detailed comparison between ‘MALWINA’ and the strawberry variety known as ‘Florence’ (unpatented in the United States):
TABLE 1InflorescenceTime of RipeningPosition RelativeFruit(50% of PlantsVarietal Nameto FoliageColorwith Ripe Fruits)‘MALWINA’BeneathRedVery late‘Florence’Level withDark redMedium to late
The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other strawberry varieties known to the breeder:                Globose plant habit;        Very strong vigor;        Fruits are as long as they are broad;        Large-sized fruits; and        Very late time of ripening.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.